Agape
by rosethatgrewfromconrete
Summary: Agape is love that is spiritual, not sexual. That unconditional love that existed in every shape and form, in every relationship that could have been. A look into different realities that could have been for them but that kind of love that doesn't fade was there either way-regardless of titles to another-the foundation for the conception of love whether lovers or friends or family.
1. Prologue

**Agape**

_Agape is selfless, sacrificial, unconditional love, the highest of the four types of love in the Bible. Love that is spiritual, not sexual, in nature. And can be seen as a model for humanity. _

Unconditional love, the kind of love that doesn't fade, it doesn't wear off, it appears in every shape and form, that was the love they spoke of. It was that kind of unconditional love that had no beginning and had no end that was destined to be and been preordained before their conceptions in the universe. The kind of love that reached the depths of the soul, intertwining the pieces that had been made together, and extended beyond the realm of the galaxy infinitely. And regardless of their reality, their love existed within many different possibilities but always it was unconditional and reached the point that couldn't be defined by a simple title. It was that kind of love that could have been mother and son, daughter and father, brother and sister, husband and wife, best friends, but regardless of the titles in every alternate universe, there was that unconditional love between them. It was that kind of love that words can't describe, art can't depict, or can't be limited to only romantic love.

- Please comment


	2. Hermanos

**Agape**

**Part I: Hermanos**

**A sibling may be the keeper of one's identity, the only person with the keys to one's unfettered, more fundamental self. ~Marian Sandmaier**

Face scrunched together, squished from the presence of another, the beautiful blonde wrinkled her nose slightly. The corners of her lips twitched upwards to reveal her brilliant and blinding teeth, as she fought the contagious smile that graced her face as she feigned disgust. Her neck bent backwards slightly from the intrusion into her personal space. Her hands at her sides, trapped against her hips, as she had been rendered helpless by the sudden contact. But her swirling silver eyes twinkled with mirth.

Mischief glinted in his whirling jade as he planted a fat kiss onto her cheek, consuming her smaller frame within his as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer to his chest as he bent slightly to kiss her cheek. One hand resting on his elbow as the other rested against her back, sprawled out, fingers wide apart.

"Mwah," he punctuated his kiss, before retracting slightly to analyze the blonde before him, without releasing her from his embrace.

"Seaweed Brain," she sighed, slightly irritated but amused at his antics.

As if in response to the childhood nickname, he peppered her forehead, crown, and nose with tender kisses.

Huffing out, she heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Perce, I just did all my make-up," she groaned, struggling to break free from his strong embrace that was crushing the bones in her body.

"You don't need it," he protested, loosening his grip on her but not allowing her to abandon him.

Rolling her eyes, she brushed off his comment, "You're bias, brother."

* * *

Silvery trails trickled down the slope of her cheek later that night, under the moonlight.

Strong arms wrapped around her stomach, before a soft and gentle kiss caressed her temple.

"You 'member when you used to tell me that everything couldn't be beautiful because you told me that beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he murmured.

A watery smile broke out onto her face as she glanced at her older brother in the mirror's reflection, his chin buried in her shoulder as he glanced at the tear trails running down her cheeks.

"Well, everything has beauty, but sometimes not everyone sees it, Annabeth," he whispered in the silence. "I don't just mean in the structure of your bones that consist of your face, but the beauty that exists within your soul. Everything that you are and ever will be is beautiful and you can't let any asshole tell you otherwise."

"When did you become so wise," she meekly asked, teasing.

"After listening to my little sister," he answered, shrugging non-chantingly.

"You didn't read that poem I had lying around did you," she accused slightly, eyebrows raised.

"Uh," he mumbled contritely.

"Did that line about being the mirror to remind themselves to love themselves inspire this wisdom in you?"

Grinning ear to ear, he ignored the question.

"I love you," she whispered, her hands settling against his forearms.

"More than the universe," he vowed, echoing the childhood confession they had used.

**Unconditional love is the kind of love that reminds you to love yourself when you've forgotten to or just to remind you because you should never forget to remember to. It is the mirror you look into when you feel anything less than what you are, whether it be beautiful or barely alive, it reminds you that you exist within the cosmos of the universe as you. **


	3. Madre y Hijo

**Part II: Madre y Hijo**

**The heart of a mother is a deep abyss at the bottom of which you will always find forgiveness. ~Honoré de Balzac**

Gingerly, her fingers tilted the bowed head up, chin lifting towards the heavens.

Unbidden tears threatened to spill forth from her swirling stormy gaze, sanguine staining the silver lining, gaze glazed over from her unshed tears. Inexplicably, weariness shown through on her face, etching lines of loneliness and sadness that had never faded away through time, candidly her soul had been placed on display for all to depict and scour from every crevice to shadow that existed within her.

"Percy," she hoarsely murmured, feebly, but somehow tender and loving, forgiving with its sincerity, all traces of anger or disappointment absent in the name she had uttered.

Jade met silver; son met mother.

Without conveying words, the expression on his face spoke of the guilt, the ignorance of her forgiveness to his actions. He could not comprehend, nor fathom, his mother's response.

"Perseus," she gently spoke, "a long time ago, I vowed that I would love you when the world turned against you, when your hands are stained with blood, when you fall along the way, when you wander in the darkness, when you stray from everything I taught you, and so much more. I have loved you from your conception to now and every day in between, regardless, and I will love you for everything you will be, have been, and are."

A solitary tear escaped, tumultuously rolling thickly down his cheek.

"You never had to ask me for forgiveness," she continued, "I never resented you or your actions. My forgiveness stems from the depths that exist when the world condemns you, but I pardon you. I have absolved you regardless if the world agrees or not, and you never have to ask me for that because that will always be given."

* * *

Smoothing his furrowed brows, the young mother silently hummed as she held her young son in his arms. The small child relaxed into the comfort and warmth of his mother's embrace and presence like a moth attracted to the flame, he sought the peace that shone from his mother.

"How can you forgive, mama," brows wrinkled with frustration at his inability to reach the wisdom of his mother.

"Because forgiveness is the highest, most beautiful form of love," she whispered, "And Percy, in this world, the only thing that makes life worth living is the beauty it possesses that we only can see because of the ugly like how you can only see the moon in the night. And beauty can only be appreciated if we love unconditionally and infinitely."

**Unconditional love is the kind of love that forgives without questions, without limits, without ever asking for it. There is no love without forgiveness, so the two go hand in hand, fingers interlocked and intertwined for all eternity. It is the kind of love that will not condemn us, forsake us, or abandon us when we need it most. **


	4. Padre y Hija

**Part III: Padre y Hija**

**It was my father who taught me to value myself. He told me that I was uncommonly beautiful and that I was the most precious thing in his life. ~Dawn French**

Hues of lavender, coral and rose painted the evening sky, stretching across the expanse of the heavens. Slowly sinking beneath the horizon, beneath the wispy clouds that spread their arms across the cerulean and cobalt canvas, its effulgence shining through in the darkness that awoke, suffocating the day.

Swathed in her father's embrace, the little girl laid her face into his neck, inhaling the salty breeze and the lingering familiar scent of her father, her tiny arms dangled around his neck, her knees to her chest as one of his arms carried her at the bend of her legs, his other at her back with her bare feet dangling freely. Her blonde curls cascading down, dancing in the breeze.

His ankles dragged through the grains of fine sand, golden from the fading sun, leaving behind a trail of footprints in the sand as he cradled his little girl.

Jade eyes glanced to the horizon and the father knew the words to speak to comfort his daughter.

"Though the little boat faced the sea, vast and wide," he softly began, "storms battered the little boat in the abyss of darkness, blind and lost at sea, this little boat continued to sail the brewing ocean, the belligerent waves that pounded against it, and the unforgiving winds that nearly drowned the boat." His voice grew hoarse from the traitorous tears. "But through the shadows that this little boat faced, a ray of sunshine filtered in through the gloom and darkness of where it sailed, penetrating the ever darkness. The little boat had a sun to brighten up its life."

"Daddy," the little girl whispered against the column of his throat, her lips hovering above his flesh.

"Annabeth," he echoed her whisper, a slight smile gracing his face, "Remember that after every dark night, there is a bright day after."

* * *

Her heart had shattered like shards of broken glass. Incessant tears streaming down, spilling forth, and jaggedly ran down her cheeks to echo the heartbreak.

"Daddy," she meekly mumbled, voice sounding young again like the small blonde beauty that had been carried by her father in the sand.

Arms wide, he received his daughter, his lips seeking her crown as he held her close.

"I know it seems like the end of the world," he uttered to her, his lips brushing the golden curls atop her head as he allowed her to bury into his chest, seeking the solace only her father could offer. "But from this, you'll be granted the vision to see everything that he did not possess that the man who will spend your life with will be hold within his soul and mind and heart. But for now, baby girl, remember that every night is darkest before the dawn."

"I love you, Dad," she mumbles into his shirt, clinging tighter to him.

"My little Wise Girl, you are the sun that brightened up my life and you cannot yet fathom the depths of my love for you," he confessed, "The light in my darkness, the day to my night, the dawn to my dusk."

**Unconditional love is the kind of love that revives hope in the hours of desperation. The kind that is the light in the darkness, that reveals all for the eye to see. The kind of love that gives us vision when we are blind. **


	5. Mejor Amigos

**Part IV: Mejor Amigos **

**A friend is the one who comes in when the whole world has gone out. ~Grace Pulpit **

Stealthily, his hand gently grasped hers, their fingers interlacing, weaving together.

"Seaweed Brain," the little girl whispers, confused and bewildered, stumbling in the emerald sea of the meadow, her knees drowning in the Earth.

Somehow innocent and wise, he gazes at the blonde beauty.

"You looked all alone," he whispers heartbrokenly. "My mommy always says that nothing is ever truly meant to be alone."

He squeezes her hand as if to communicate that she's no longer alone in this world.

"The moon has the stars, the sun has the heavens, the ocean has the animals, the land has the people," the elucidated with a tilted smile, dimples showing.

"My daddy always tells me that if you ever feel alone, you have to remember that we are all made of stardust and everyone is connected in the circle of life," she whispers, squeezing his hand back.

* * *

Hunched over, shoulders sagging forward, back arched as his elbows rested on the tops of his knees, hands holding his head, neck straining to crane up from the burden that rested upon his shoulders, the boy suffered.

Delicately, her hand rubbed soothing patterns into his back, humming a song from long ago as she sat beside the boy.

"We're all we got in this world when it spins, when it swirls, when it whirls, and when it twirls," she sang softly, her head leaning against his shoulder.

He frees one hand to move around her waist, pulling her to him, his chin moving to rest atop her head as he heaves a sigh, world-weary almost.

"The song doesn't fit the context," he whispers, "I'm not your daughter and you're not explaining the faults of the life you've chosen."

"Perce, the line does," she protests, half-heartedly. "I could have started singing _Umbrella,_" she teasingly taunts, "If you really want the song to fit the context."

"It wouldn't have meant the same," he argues softly.

"That I would always be there," she questions, not understanding his previous comment.

"No," he whispers, "The ambience of it would have been different," his nose scrunches at his diction, "It would have felt different if you sang Rihanna to me."

"Oh," she mumbles, embarrassed she had not understood the mind that she had previously felt like she had swam backstroke to breaststroke within the oceans of his thoughts, his inner most being.

"Wise Girl, the song you chose, the sentiment and the raw depth of it, means far more than I can describe," he consoles her. "Especially because in the beginning he says that he can see that his daughter's sad even when she smiles, and when she laughs."

**Unconditional love is the kind of love that won't abandon you, won't leave you to be alone. It's that kind of love that will be there always. It won't ever be you against the world only. It's the kind of love that even when it's just you, you never truly feel alone. **


	6. Cónyuges

**Part V: Cónyuges**

**Marriage: Love is the reason. Lifelong friendship is the gift. Kindness is the cause. Til' death do us part is the length. ~Fawn Weaver**

Jade and emerald swirled within his glistening gaze as he listened, intently to the words the fell forth from her tongue. Golden curls, soft and loose, cascaded down to frame her beautiful face along with the intricate detail of the veil, ivory laced.

"I promise to be the mirror to remind yourself to love you, to be the air to your lungs, to be the spine when you can't stand straight, to be the hands to ease the muscles in your back from a hard day's work, to be the listening ear when you spill your inner most thoughts, to be the sunshine in the darkest abyss, to be the umbrella when it rains, to be the one set of footprints in the sand when you need to be carried, to be the hope in your desperation, to be the one to give you vision when you are blind, to be the one to give forgiveness when all others forsake you, to be the one to help paint the pictures you envision, to be the one that can convey everything you think when you can't find the words, to be the one to remind you of beauty amongst the ugly, to be the shadow when you need to be in the spotlight, to be the unwavering support when you need to lead, to be the guide when you are lost, to be the wife that never leaves your side, to be the one you live in eternity with," she vowed, tears running. "I, Annabeth Chase, vow to love you, unconditionally and infinitely, Seaweed Brain, until the end of all time because it didn't start with us; we never had a beginning or an end because this kind of love, rare as it is, was always destined to be, foretold in the stars since the dawn of all time, created before our conceptions into this universe. And I will love you, as you are now, as you have been in the past, and who you will become in the future, but as your wife."

* * *

Wrinkly skin, frail and thin, gently met, as the fingers interlaced together.

"You looked all alone," the elderly man whispers to his wife, his lips brushing her temple softly, "Wise Girl."

Her lips blossom like a rose, a brilliant smile gracing her aged face.

"I love you more than the universe," she vows, echoing the familiar childhood sentiment they had used long ago.

His grin tilts sideways slightly, a shadow of mischief in his eyes again.

"You are the sunshine to my darkness," he confesses, winking.

Her smile grows.

"You are the omega of my heart, the foundation for my conception of love," she murmurs, reminded of a poem she had read long ago.

**Unconditional love is the kind of love that accepts us for who we are, who we have been, and who we will be. It's the kind of love that has no sense of time to last or endure, it simply is. It has no beginning or end in sight; it is infinite. **


End file.
